With the development of communication techniques, terminal devices (such as mobile phones, tablets, computers and the like) having display functions are continuously intellectualized. Users experience convenient operation through the terminal devices. In the application of a touch screen on the terminal device, physical keys of the terminal device are replaced by virtual keys. When a user performs page switching and function selection through touch operations, the virtual keys can efficiently implement the operations on the terminal device.
Although the virtual keys can realize efficient operations on the terminal device, they lose physical feedbacks when pressed during the operation. In order to improve the user's operation experience when using the virtual keys, some designers of the terminal device use additional settings such as vibration and sound to improve the user experiences.
In the above operation with respect to the virtual keys, although physical feedbacks can be obtained at a certain extent when vibration and sound are used to improve the user experiences, those physical feedbacks provided in this way are usually simplex. In addition, vibration and sound easily cause a power consumption of the terminal device. Thus, the additional settings such as vibration and sound, etc are often turned off by the user.